


the promise of your touch

by pastelpinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: There was just something about the way Soonyoung touches him that gets the gears in Wonwoo’s head whirring.It’s always brief and gentle. Never imposing, never aggressive.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	the promise of your touch

**Author's Note:**

> hello i’m back~ this was supposed to be posted on wonwoo’s birthday hnNnnghH i’m sorry i’m all over the place akfhskdhsjfjd but i hope you like it! it’s also my first time writing a five plus one fic so i got a little carried away HAHAH

_One_

Their moms were going to get angry with them. There was no doubt in eight year old Soonyoung’s mind that their moms were not going to _not_ get angry with them, he knew his mom and he knew auntie. They. Were. Going. To. Get. Livid.

He looks down at himself, sees mud and grime everywhere. His hands, his knees and worst of all: his clothes. 

There is a soft sniffle to his left and he turns to the sight of his best friend trying his best to clean his glasses with the small patch of his shirt that survived the mud slap looking pattern on both their entire bodies, only to make the lenses dirtier when he accidentally swipes his muddy thumb on it and the makes the attempt completely futile. He sniffles again, louder this time and Soonyoung knows it in his belly that he was about to start crying.

“Wonu-”

Said boy looks up at Soonyoung with trembling lips, tilts his head down at the blurry pair of glasses in his hands for a moment then looks back up at Soonyoung’s face, tears suddenly rolling down his dirty cheeks.

“M-mom said my glasses are expensive and I sh-should take care of them and- and now I made it all dirty- she’s going to be angry with me-”

“No, no, no, Wonu, don’t cry, shh, it’s okay. Yeah, there you go.” Soonyoung envelopes his best friend into a hug and gently pries the glasses from his fingers, wildly looking around the park for a drinking fountain, “Aha!” He exclaims when he spots one right behind their favorite gigantic penguin slide. Soonyoung takes Wonwoo’s hand in his free one and drags the younger boy (“By one month!” “I’m still your hyung!”) towards it. 

Turning the tap on, he cleans off his muddy hands first before running the glasses under the water and washing away the dirt. He shakes it dry and sets it aside before turning to Wonwoo who’s still sniffling softly on his own, clutching the hem of his shirt and looking down at his dirty shoes.

“Auntie won’t be happy-” Soonyoung starts and hears Wonwoo suck in a shaky breath, “Mommy won’t be happy either,” He adds gesturing wildly because that was the only way to distract his friend from tearing up again “B-but it’s okay! We’ll clean up as much as we can!”

Wonwoo shakes his head, frowning “The state of our clothes is unacceptable.”

“The state of- Wonu, stop using deep words I can’t understaaaand.” He whines because Wonwoo, his best friend, loves to read and was very very smart but Soonyoung was older so he told himself on his birthday that he would be the more responsible one! This was a perfect opportunity to show that he can take care of Wonwoo too! “We’ll be okay. I’ll protect you from auntie’s and mommy’s wrath!” Soonyoung says proudly puffing his chest out and jutting his lips toward the sky.

“How will you even do that?”

“Don’t worry! I promise!”

He sticks out his pinky finger and looks at Wonwoo expectantly. His friend just stares at him, unimpressed. Soonyoung gulps but straightens his back, gets his other hand to reach out to Wonwoo’s and slots their pinkies together.

“I promise.”

  
  


_Two_

“You’ll do great,” Wonwoo assures, watching Soonyoung pace in front of him all fidgety and flighty. Like how he usually gets before going up on stage. It’s one of those moments. Wonwoo can’t say he isn’t used to it already.

“You’re the best dancer I know.” Wonwoo says again, attempting to distract his best friend from having a full blown meltdown before his performance.

Soonyoung doesn’t hear him. He continues pacing around. Stopping for a second to jump in place then shaking his arms and legs, hyping himself up before resuming his relentless pacing.

Wonwoo sighs and takes a step towards Soonyoung who was now biting on his thumbnail, “Soon-ah, you got this. I know you do.”

Soonyoung shakes his head, still not looking at Wonwoo, “It’s just that- I might- it might go horribly wrong.”

“I’m confident in you.”

“I’m not confident in m-”

Wonwoo wasn’t having any of that. Before Soonyoung even gets to finish his sentence, he takes another step towards him and places both his palms on either side of Soonyoung’s cheeks then gently closes the gap between their heads.

They lean their foreheads against each other, eyes closed.

“Breathe with me, yeah?” Wonwoo says, softly.

Soonyoung gives a small nod.

Wonwoo breathes in deeply and Soonyoung follows suit before exhaling together. They do that a few more times until Wonwoo feels Soonyoung’s nerves settle down a little bit.

“You will kill it out there. I know you will. I have no doubt,” Wonwoo whispers encouragingly and when he opens his eyes while still keeping their foreheads together, he sees Soonyoung’s eyes clenched shut but there’s a shy of a smile gracing his features.

“You’re my number one fan, of course you’d think that.” Soonyoung murmurs jokingly though there’s a tiny tremble in his voice.

“As a matter of fact, I’m actually your number one hater.”

“Hehe. That’s true.” Soonyoung lets out a small laugh before finally opening his eyes and looking into Wonwoo’s, “Thanks again, Won. Sorry that you always have to keep me in check before every competition.”

Wonwoo shrugs fondly, “Meh, just doing my job.”

“Of what?”

“Babysitting you since we were kids.”

Soonyoung punches him on the arm, “Excuse you. I used to save your ass all the time until the universe gave you a whole ass growth spurt!”

Wonwoo pretends to think about it, making a whole show of looking up towards the ceiling and pursing his lips, “I don’t recall anything.” 

“Oh, fuck you.” 

Wonwoo laughs and pats the dancer’s shoulder, “You feeling more grounded now?” He asks.

Soonyoung grins at him and shakes his head, “Quite the opposite actually, I feel like I could fly.” 

He’s sitting in the audience when the judges announce the winner of the competition.

Wonwoo can’t help but feel smug about the results, “Called it,” he murmurs proudly to himself as he watches Soonyoung’s teammates throw him up in the air on stage.

  
  


_Three_

“You can hold on to me if you’re scared.” Soonyoung teases as they step into the gondola. Soonyoung goes to sit and Wonwoo takes a second to decide before sitting across from him. Definitely to balance the weight.

“Why’d you think I’d be scared?” Wonwoo asks, crossing his arms in front of him, one leg bouncing incessantly as the ride lurches onwards. Soonyoung pretends not to see the way his eyes immediately shift to look away from the glass bottom of the gondola.

Soonyoung laughs, “How long do you think we’ve known each other?” he reminds as the ferris wheel takes them higher and higher.

“Practically known you since we were still wearing diapers,” Wonwoo replies distractedly.

“Exactly,” Soonyoung reaches forward and places his hand on Wonwoo’s annoying bouncing leg to stop it, “That’s why I know you’re afraid of heights.”

That’s when Wonwoo meets his gaze. Soonyoung squeezes his knee for reassurance. Wonwoo sighs and brings his hand up to rake his fingers through his hair, “I thought I’ve gotten over it already. I mean, I’m fine with planes now.” He confesses with a grimace towards the sky.

“No, I know.” Soonyoung smiles at him, “I guess the glass flooring doesn’t help.”

Wonwoo audibly gulps at that, “Absolutely not. I’m just glad Jeonghan hyung and Joshua hyung went on the next one. Or they wouldn’t let me live.” 

Soonyoung barks out a laugh, “No. I’m sure they wouldn’t,” He looks at how Wonwoo was cracking his knuckles, one of the things he unconsciously did whenever he was nervous, “You can hold my hand, I promise I won’t tease you for it.” Soonyoung says, shifting to turn over his palm towards the ceiling.

Without hesitation, Wonwoo takes his hand and squeezes it, “Thanks Soonie.”

Soonyoung smiles and takes in the view of the city lights from the peak of the ferris wheel, “It’s beautiful.” He sighs in absolute awe.

“It is.” He hears Wonwoo say.

When he turns to look back at the other, Wonwoo’s looking straight back at him.

  
  


_A few minutes and two roller coaster rides later..._

  
  


“You can hold on to me if you’re scared.” Wonwoo says echoing Soonyoung’s words from the ferris wheel as they step into the haunted house attraction. Walking behind Seokmin and Seungkwan who were screaming profanities already.

“The other option’s out of the question,” Soonyoung angry whispers before clutching Wonwoo’s arm and his hand like his very life depended on it, “I’m gonna kill you in your sleep if you don’t protect m- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT-”

  
  


_Four_

Soonyoung had a genius conspiracy theory in his head. He can’t pinpoint exactly when he realized this but he was almost ninety-nine point nine percent sure he was right.

The theory being that: Wonwoo was a cat in his past life.

Soonyoung squints his eyes suspiciously as he watches his friend interact with a stray cat in front of the convenience store where they stopped by to buy some finger food and soju for their movie night.

For one, Wonwoo’d been afraid of dogs when they were young. Well, not really afraid _afraid,_ just wary of them because one of their neighbors had a huge dog that loved barking at him—loved barking at humans in general.

There was also the fact that he loved lazing around all day long if he didn’t have anything productive to do. His sleep schedule was even similar to a feline’s! 

Soonyoung nods to himself. He stands by this theory and he only needed himself to believe in him.

He doesn’t realize they’ve already walked all the way back to his dorm until Wonwoo’s voice snaps him out of it, “Soonyoung, which flavor did you want?” Wonwoo says, holding up three bottles of soju in his hand.

“Huh? Oh sorry, which ones did we get?”

“Original, Peach, and Strawberry.”

“Original because flavored ones are for the weak.”

Wonwoo laughs before popping one bottle open and handing it to him, “Suit yourself. I’m not the lightweight between the two of us.”

They’re an hour and a half into the Hamilton Musical bootleg version when Soonyoung realizes one of his legs was cramping, when he looks down he finds out why. There’s a whole Wonwoo lying down in between his legs while nursing a half empty bottle of peach flavored soju—which Soonyoung guesses is his third one of the night, judging from the bottles lying around beside them.

“You’re really a cat,” Soonyoung murmurs, he was just a little tipsy from the two bottles he’s consumed, he was still perfectly coherent.

He squints as Wonwoo shifts to look up at him, Soonyoung feels his hair brushing against his neck, “What was that?” Wonwoo asks.

“A cat.”

“Where?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“You.”

At this point, Soonyoung can’t feel his right leg anymore but the alcohol was numbing his entire body so he didn’t mind, besides, he doesn’t say it out loud but it always feels nice whenever Wonwoo leans his whole upper body against him like a touch starved kitten.

“I see.” Wonwoo laughs softly before sitting up properly. Effectively covering the laptop screen from Soonyoung’s view. Rude much? It was at the part where Elizabeth Schuyler was singing something about a lake she knows in a nearby park too.

“Did I say that out loud?”

Wonwoo nods fondly, clearly sober, “Yep.”

“Well,” Soonyoung shrugs, “Now you know.” He downs the remainder of his soju and glares at the bottle when he realizes it’s empty. He moves to grab another bottle but forgets that his leg was not functioning properly so he flails instead.

Wonwoo catches him before he ended up giving himself a concussion. Soonyoung sighs loudly, “Your hugs always feel really nice,” he says then burrows his head in Wonwoo’s chest.

Out of all people, Wonwoo knew him best and that means he knows that Soonyoung becomes completely honest and cuddly when he borders the line between tipsy and drunk, so honestly, Soonyoung couldn’t care less. If he was going to be embarrassed about it either way, might as well make the most out of it.

“No one’s stopping you from getting your Wonwoo hugs, you know that right?” Wonwoo says, voice laced with amusement.

“I know but it’s embarrassing and cringy when I’m sober.”

“You’re too cute for words, Soonyoungie.” 

Soonyoung doesn’t remember when he fell asleep or if he passed out in Wonwoo’s arms but he sure still stands by his theory that Wonwoo’s a cat, if his calming presence was anything to go by.

  
  


_Five_

There was just something about the way Soonyoung touches him that gets the gears in Wonwoo’s head whirring.

It’s always brief and gentle. Never imposing, never aggressive. 

Like he‘s always asking for consent first before deciding it was Wonwoo and that he was totally okay with it. In fact, if someone asked Wonwoo, he’d admit that he was more than okay with letting Soonyoung cuddle him to his heart’s content.

But he knows his best friend’s a shy person deep down. People always get surprised when they learn that Soonyoung’s actually an introvert rather than an extrovert but Wonwoo’s known this since they were children.

Not that he was bragging or anything.

~~He totally was bragging though~~

Wonwoo finds himself relishing the moments that Soonyoung feels comfortable enough to give him neck massages or when he lets himself cling on to Wonwoo’s arm but Wonwoo’s favorite is when he gets surprise back hugs from Soonyoung.

It comes when Wonwoo least expects it too which makes Wonwoo’s heart explode with flowers and rainbow sprinkles every time.

He likes the way Soonyoung leans his forehead against his back or the way Soonyoung tries to hook his chin over his shoulder—every attempt has been met with a pout of disappointment from Soonyoung but every attempt was and will be appreciated by Wonwoo.

Wonwoo guesses it was Soonyoung’s way of calming himself down sometimes. 

_“You’re my neutral space.” Soonyoung once said while they were studying for their finals in Wonwoo’s house._

_Wonwoo takes his eyes off his notes that made zero sense to him and looked at Soonyoung with an eyebrow raised, “Meaning?”_

_“When I’m with you, I feel most calm.” Soonyoung replies, casually kicking his legs up and down from where he was lying on his belly on Wonwoo’s bed._

_“When I’m with others, I unconsciously exert more effort into being one of the mood makers. It’s why people always mistake me for being a social butterfly. Except, I’m only ever loud like that with our circle of friends.“_

_Wonwoo nods, he knew this._

_“But when I’m with you, I don’t have to worry about the energy in the room. We can spend hours without uttering a word to each other and it doesn’t get any less comfortable,” Soonyoung rolls over and stretches his arms and legs across the whole bed, “So thank you.”_

_Wonwoo smiles and throws a small crumpled piece of paper in his direction, it hits Soonyoung’s cheek._

_“Hey! What was that fo-”_

_“It should be me thanking you though.” Wonwoo says._

_Soonyoung tilts his head at that, “Why?”_

_“It’s a secret.”_

_“Asshole! I just spilled my feelings all over your bedroom floor and you won’t even do the same? And you call yourself my best friend.”_

_“It’s in my job description to tease you for the rest of our lives too so...”_

_“I take everything back. I hate you.”_

Without Soonyoung in his life, Wonwoo’s sure he’d keep himself closed off. He’d still be the quiet kid he was back in fifth grade. Wonwoo figured this out a long time ago but if there was one fundamental fact about their friendship, it was that they balance each other out.

Soonyoung gives him his wings and Wonwoo, in turn, keeps him grounded. They rely on each other a lot and Wonwoo knows that even though they don’t say it out loud to each other all the time, they know what they are to each other. And what they mean to each other.

Though sometimes...words can be very helpful too.

  
  


_Plus One_

“Hello?” He answers his phone groggily, scratching his eyes awake.

“Seriously?” Soonyoung’s voice on the other end of the line sounded like he was rolling his eyes.

“What did I do now?”

“Literally nothing. You slept through your fucking birthday.”

Wonwoo blinks once then two more times and then takes the phone away from his ear to check the time, 12:08am July 17.

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung imitates in a mocking tone, “Hurry up and let me in.”

“You’re here?”

“Duh. Why else would I ask you to let me in. Are you aging backwards? What happened to all your brain cells?”

“Ha ha so funny,” Wonwoo responds before hanging up. He gets up from his bed and heads for the door without bothering to check the state of his bed head in the mirror.

When he opens the door, Soonyoung’s right there clad in a yellow tiger print cardigan with a small birthday cake in his hands, complete with candles and all.

“Happy Birthday, Wonu.” He greets with a big grin, “Make a wish.”

Wonwoo takes in the view in front of him for a few good seconds and closes his eyes. Makes his wish and blows on the candles.

“Thank you.” He says, getting distracted by Soonyoung’s dazzling smile.

The dancer shrugs a shoulder like it’s no big deal before letting himself in and placing the cake on the kitchen counter, “I knew you’d forget your own birthday, so I had to take matters into my own claws.” He laughs quietly while doing tiger claws with his hands.

Wonwoo’s still staring at him when he makes his way towards Soonyoung, the lights in the apartment were still turned off and only the light from the moon coming from the window was helping illuminate his features.

He stops right in front of him with their faces barely a foot away from each other, “Soonyoung?”

“Yes, Wonwoo?” He replies with nothing but a whisper, like the two of them were afraid to break the spell that was enveloping them at the very moment.

“Thank you for always staying by my side.” Wonwoo says, looking directly into Soonyoung’s eyes, he hoped the tremble in his voice wasn’t too obvious.

“You’re welcome.” Soonyoung’s looking at him expectantly and there’s so many things he wants to say but-

“Can you-”

_Will you stay by my side forever?_

“Just. For everything. Thank you.” He says instead, looking away from Soonyoung’s eyes.

“And?” 

“Hm?”

“Anything else you want to say?”

“Thank you for the birthday cake?”

“Oh for the love of-” The next thing Wonwoo feels is a pair of lips against his and then he’s closer to Soonyoung more than ever.

He stands frozen in shock for a few seconds before his brain decides to go back online the moment Soonyoung’s moving away in disappointment. Before the shorter could pull away completely, Wonwoo pulls him in by the waist and kisses him properly.

Soonyoung’s lips on his wasn’t something he thought was possible outside of his daydreams but here they were and they’re just as soft as he’d imagined them to be, if not softer.

Soonyoung responds just as enthusiastically, opening his mouth to allow Wonwoo to slip his tongue inside, they don’t separate until an audible gasp comes out from Soonyoung’s throat just as Wonwoo’s lips were traveling down his jaw and throat. 

“S-sorry.” Wonwoo apologizes, staring at the sheen on saliva on Soonyoung’s lips.

“I’m not,” Soonyoung replies, “I’m not sorry for making the first move because I know you weren’t about to.”

Wonwoo lets out a shy laugh, “You’re right. I was about to chicken out.”

“What were you really about to say?” Soonyoung asks while snaking his arms around Wonwoo’s waist.

“That I may have been in love with my best friend for a long while now.” He confesses, biting his lower lip to stop himself from running away to hide in a cave.

The smile that makes it to Soonyoung’s face is blinding, “Ditto.”

  
  


_Plus Another One_

Soonyoung looks at himself in the mirror and with his fingers, he traces the blooming bite marks on his collar bones, shoulders and fuck—there’s even one on his hips.

He sighs and thinks there might be something wrong with him too because apparently, seeing Wonwoo’s marks on him is making all his blood go south.

They’ve been dating for six months now and everything’s pretty much the same between them with the awesome addition of kisses and sex, _oh_ the kisses and the sex. Soonyoung’s not sure how he’s lived through all these years next to Wonwoo with zero knowledge of his skills in the sheets, damn.

When he walks back into the room, Wonwoo’s still asleep and it’s the weekend so there’s not really much to do today so he just crawls back under the sheets.

Growing up, Wonwoo had a habit of casually biting the people around him, mostly their friends or his brother but most of the time, it was Soonyoung. Be it his shoulder or his hand sometimes even one of his cheeks. He’d assumed Wonwoo had just grown out of it when they became teenagers but he was wrong. Looks like he’s been keeping it in all this time.

He can’t find it in himself to hate it though, he won’t tell Wonwoo now but he might have a thing for his boyfriend, his mouth and the things he could do with it.

Wonwoo rolls over, breathing steadily as he drapes his arm on Soonyoung’s waist before smacking his own lips together. Soonyoung laughs to himself and runs his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, leaning down to place a kiss on his nose.

His years of pining was definitely worth it if he gets to wake up next to this person for the rest of their lives. 

“You’re awake aren’t you?” Soonyoung says, clicking his tongue.

There’s a smirk playing on Wonwoo’s lips but he keeps his eyes closed. Soonyoung feels the hand on his lower back travel downwards before it stops to squeeze one of his butt cheeks, he gasps, still a little sore from last night.

“What are you up to, Jeon?”

“Breakfast?” Said man replies, blinking his eyes open and squeezing Soonyoung’s ass once more. Playing innocent.

Soonyoung makes the mistake of arching his body because he feels the beginning of Wonwoo’s hard-on against his thigh, “Help yourself,” he allows.

Wonwoo full-on grins and slips his middle finger in between Soonyoung’s cheeks, teasing his perineum.

Soonyoung has to bite his lips to stop a moan from coming out when the pads of Wonwoo’s fingers graze his still wet and still sensitive entrance. 

“We don’t have to if it still hurts,” Wonwoo tells him, he doesn’t realize he’s also shut his eyes until he opens them and Wonwoo’s looking up at him, expression hesitant.

Soonyoung bends down to nip at his boyfriend’s ear, “I can take a little pain if the pleasure that comes with it is worth it,” He whispers using his sexiest voice possible, “Besides, I want you to fill me up again.”

Wonwoo groans, takes that as his green light and grinds up at him, he’s fully erect at this point.

Soonyoung can help but smirk, he did that. 

He makes his own hand travel from Wonwoo’s neck down to his abs and all the way to his cock, making him suck in a breath. He sucks a hickey on Soonyoung’s chest in retaliation and easily slips two of his fingers in, Soonyoung still bordering loose from their nightly activities.

“Ah,” The dancer gasps as his body receives multiple sensations from Wonwoo’s ministrations. When Wonwoo’s mouth latches on his nipple, he thinks he sees stars.

Soonyoung gives a few tugs on Wonwoo’s cock, spreading the pre-cum from the tip all the way down to the base, he drapes his leg on Wonwoo’s hips and guides his cock to his entrance, “Need you, now.” He rasps out, desparate.

Wonwoo doesn’t need to be told twice, he gently pries his fingers out of Soonyoung after scissoring him open and positions them. It wasn’t the easiest position for them but Wonwoo knows that Soonyoung loved it when they’re on their sides and when he can see the way Wonwoo loses himself in pleasure, like right now.

Wonwoo moans against Soonyoung’s neck when he finally breaches Soonyoung’s entrance, slowly pulling in and out before picking up pace. The lubrication from last night made things easier this time around.

Soonyoung discovered that he liked it rough and Wonwoo’s not one to deprive Soonyoung of things that he liked, sometimes even spoils him with it—and this was true even before they started dating. 

In the beginning, they also used condoms but after getting themselves tested and knowing that they were both clean (Soonyoung was pretty sure he was clean before even getting tested because uh, virgin? Wonwoo’s had a girlfriend or two in high school but that was the extent of his dating history, unless there was someone that he didn’t tell Soonyoung about which he will regret if Soonyoung ever finds out he’s been keeping things from him—though Wonwoo never kept things from him, okay maybe they both kept their feelings from one another at some point but that doesn’t count because it was a valid excuse for secrecy—anyway.) they decided doing it bare just worked the best for them, plus it brought a whole different kind of pleasure for the two of them too.

Soonyoung’s pretty sure he comes the moment Wonwoo adjusts their position so he’s on top of Soonyoung and crawls up for a bruising kiss, he tastes a little bit of blood too from the way Wonwoo bit his lower lip. 

“S-sorry,” Wonwoo apologizes and slows down, frowning at the small cut on Soonyoung’s lip.

Soonyoung shakes his head, hooking his legs behind Wonwoo, wordlessly trying to get his boyfriend to keep up his relentless pace, “S-sokay- more.”

“But you just came.” Wonwoo exhales out but picks up speed, just like how Soonyoung liked it.

“And you haven’t,” Soonyoung says arching his back at the oversensitivity, “I- me-”

“S-Soonyoung?” Wonwoo’s thrusts were getting erratic and shallower, he was close.

“Inside me, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung gasps when Wonwoo hits his sweet spot, he pulls the taller towards him and shuts his eyes, hides his face between the junction of Wonwoo’s neck and shoulder and leaves open mouthed kisses as Wonwoo comes while saying his name like a prayer.

They’re both still catching their breaths when Wonwoo slowly pulls out and cages Soonyoung’s head with both of his arms on either side, “I love you.” He says looking at Soonyoung with wide fond eyes.

Soonyoung’s still shaken by their intense workout so it takes a few seconds for his brain to catch up to what Wonwoo just said, it was the first time one of them’s ever said it out loud.

When Soonyoung doesn’t reply immediately, Wonwoo breaks their eye contact and laughs nervously to himself, “Wrong timing? I almost blurted it out while we were doing it but I didn’t think that’d be appropriate either-”

Without a word, Soonyoung rolls them over and straddles Wonwoo’s waist and kisses him. The disgusting sticky sensations on their lower regions be damned—they were going to wash up anyway. 

Soonyoung pulls away for a second to gauge Wonwoo’s blissed out expression before diving in for plenty more kisses.

  
  


“I love you too. More than you know.” Soonyoung says a few minutes later while they’re both under the shower.

“Will you tell me how much you love me?” Wonwoo jokes, rinsing the soap suds from Soonyoung’s body.

“No way.” 

Wonwoo pouts and Soonyoung laughs before going on his tippy toes to kiss the sulking man, “You have the whole rest of our lives to figure out just how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> 5 + 1 + 1 prompts:  
> 1\. pinky swear  
> 2\. head touchie  
> 3\. holding hands/arm clinging  
> 4\. human pillow  
> 5\. backhugs  
> +1. kisses  
> ++1. oral fixation
> 
> i’m still crying over the haikyuu manga ending so i’m currently not in the right headspace at the moment /deadt/ but thank you so much for reading i know it’s not much but thank youuu! have a great day 🥰


End file.
